swdnftdufandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Summary: Week 1: Twelve houseguests enter and are split into 4 different highschool cliques. Athletes: Black Bear, Dalmatian, Tan Dog Brainiacs: Dragon, Horse, R&W Dog Outcasts: Aidy, Cow, Pink Dog Populars: Cub, Pony, Schnozzy Whoever wins HoH would make everyone in their clique immune from eviction. Whoever wins the HoH competition would get a former houseguest on their team and make them HoH. Athlete: Bull Dog(2) Brainiac: Elephant(1) Outcast: Hippo(2) Popular: PT Dog(3) Horse wins competition, Elephant enters and becomes HoH. Brainiacs are immune. Populars and Athletes hang out a lot and barely talk to Outcasts and Brainiacs. Elephant makes an alliance between the Brainiacs and the Outcasts. Elephant sees Cub and Schnozzy as two biggest threats from other side and nominates them. Dalmatian wins the veto. Dalmatian and Pony are seen flirting and hooking up. Elephant threatens Dalmatian not to use veto, saying he will put Pony up as the replacement. Dalmatian does not use veto. Cub is seen as bigger competition threat for getting second in HoH and POV competition. Cub is evicted unanimously. Week 2: Aidy wins HoH. Outcasts are immune. Elephant convinces her to nominate and target Dalmatian, and put up Schnozzy as pawn. Dalmatian and Schnozzy are nominated. Elephant wins POV. Dalmatian attempts to make a deal with Elephant, but Elephant doesn't agree. Elephant does not use the veto. Elephant rallies everyones votes for Dalmatian, but Pony refuses to evict her showmance. Dalmatian is evicted 8-1. Week 3: Horse wins HoH. Brainiacs are safe. Black Bear bonds with the Brainiacs, and they make an alliance. Dragon and Aidy flirt and start to have a showmance. Brainiac and Outcast Allaince agrees to backdoor Pony. Horse nominates Schnozzy and Tan Dog. Schnozzy wins POV. Horse nominates Pony as replacement nominee. House follows through with plan to backdoor Pony. Pony is evicted unanimously. Week 4: Pink Dog wins HoH. Outcasts are immune. Pink Dog sees Black Bear's bond with the Brainiacs as a threat and wants to backdoor him. Pink Dog nominates Schnozzy and Tan Dog as pawns. Schnozzy wins POV. Schnozzy uses the veto on himself. Pink Dog follows through with her plan and nominates Black Bear. Elephant does not want to send home Black Bear despite Pink Dog's wishes. Elephant makes an alliance with Horse, R&W Dog, Cow, and Black Bear to go against the other houseguests. New Brainiac Alliance votes out Tan Dog & other houseguests vote out Black Bear. Tan Dog is evicted 4-3. Week 5: Schnozzy wins HoH. Cliques twist ends. Pink Dog is pissed about the Brainiac alliance voting out Tan Dog and makes a counter alliance of herself, Schnozzy, Dragon, and Aidy. Elephant makes deal with Schnozzy and Pink Dog to keep himself safe. Schnozzy honors his deal and nominates his two closest allies. Horse and Black Bear are nominated. R&W Dog wins POV. R&W Dog and Elephant come up with plan to turn Schnozzy and Pink Dog against Dragon and Aidy. R&W Dog uses veto on Horse. Plan does not work and Cow is nominated as a replacement. Black Bear is evicted unanimously. Week 6: Pink Dog wins HoH. Pink Dog comes up with plan to backdoor the leader of the Brainiac alliance; Elephant. Pink Dog nominates R&W Dog and Horse as pawns. Elephant wins POV. Elephant doesn't want to pick sides between R&W Dog and Horse. Elephant does not use veto. Pink Dog sees Horse as closer to Elephant and the bigger threat. Horse is evicted unanimously. Week 7: Schnozzy wins HoH. Elephant attempts to make another deal to keep himself safe, but Schnozzy refuses. Schnozzy nominates Elephant and Cow. Cow wins POV and uses it on himself. R&W Dog is nominates as the replacement nominee. Elephant attempts to rally to votes and keep himself safe. House does not give in to Elephant. Elephant is evicted unanimously. Week 8: Dragon wins HoH. R&W Dog tries to convince Dragon to put up Pink Dog and Schnozzy because they're a bigger threat. Dragon does not want to be disloyal and decides to stick with his alliance. Dragon nominates R&W Dog and Cow. R&W Dog wins POV. Dragon decides to nominate Pink Dog as replacement as a pawn. R&W Dog attempts to convince Aidy and Dragon to take out Pink Dog while they have a chance. Dragon and Aidy decide to stay loyal to their alliance. Cow is evicted 2-1. Double Eviction: Schnozzy wins HoH. He nominates Dragon and R&W Dog. Schnozzy and Pink Dog assure Aidy and Dragon that they will stay loyal and evict R&W Dog. R&W Dog wins POV. Schnozzy nominates Aidy as the replacement. Dragon is seen as bigger threat of the two by Pink Dog. R&W Dog wants revenge on Dragon for taking out Cow and not getting out Pink Dog while he had the chance. Dragon is evicted unanimously. Week 9: R&W Dog wins HoH. R&W Dog makes final 2 deal with Aidy. R&W Dog nominates Schnozzy and Pink Dog for eviction. Schnozzy wins final POV and uses it on himself. Aidy is nominated as the replacement. Schnozzy remains loyal to his final 2 deal and evicts Aidy. Aidy is evicted. Finale: Schnozzy wins first part. Pink Dog wins second part. Schnozzy wins final part. Schnozzy is final HoH. Schnozzy evicts R&W Dog and stays loyal to Pink Dog. R&W Dog becomes the final member of the jury. The jury thinks that while Pink Dog did more of the strategy within the duo, Schnozzy played a better physical game and has better relationships with the jury. Schnozzy wins 6-1.